Passionate desires
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: 1st: painful. 2nd finally he is married man 3rd: tu ishq mera tu*recently updated only for 18 plus
1. Chapter 1

hey friends in this segment you can read all story in adult theme on following couples

only for 18+, ...rating M,

(actually couples are related from my all stories)

SAchvi, (sachin purvi)

devya, (daya devki)

nivya, (nivam shreya)

abhirika (abhijeet tarika)

nidul (nirvi mridul (maddy))

ansha (anshay sneha)

tangun (tanmay shagun)

vedant (vedika siddhant)

kevya (kevin navya)

panwanti (pankaj jaywanti :P yes they also)

nijal (nikhil kajal)

...

so 1st is dedicated to my fev... yes its SACHvi...

please review if you want to read this... welcome for bad reviewers too...ya but in a limit...

NOte: please aVoid my graMmatical mistAkes... i M not peRfect..


	2. Is It Painful?

If you read it's life then you understood what's the situation

And who didn't read...

A short summary for all: **sachvi was arranged marriage couple..** **Purvi always scared for a name of marriage.. She not wants to involve with anyone... She was scared from sex... And before her marriage Sachin played a prank with Purvi.. So she was scared more from Sachin... tarika also scared her to say that after marriage may be Sachin will turned into violent husband. After they tied in a knot... At her first night, She was scared from Sachin... But Sachin calm down her... And they started their new journey of friendship...** You can read whole story in its life..

It's life segment... After 2-3 month.. Track after shadi ka khoon khel... ( Sachin lost in her beauty)

 _ **That night:**_

Purvi was sleeping and Sachin was continually watching her... And he was feeling about some physically attraction... He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again..

Sachin: (in mind): **kya ho raha hai mujhe.. Aaj se pahle kabhi bhi kisi ko is Tarah to nahi dekha tha..**

Purvi little moved in sleep and her night t-shirt was little uncovered from belly and deep neck side. Sachin saw this, He was aroused and he was again started watching toward her lips, belly and deep neck side...he wants to touch her., He want to lied over her... He was slowly rubbed his p... Purvi's knees now touched his thigh...and he raised his hand to touch Purvi's waist..

But he scared about Purvi's feeling if he did something and she will not like then.. And he again closed her eyes and turned other side... All night he can't slept

…

Next they after sachin injured with a fast speedy car.. And Purvi was bandaged him... Sachin again saw toward her deep neck side... And again he was feeling some desires... After Purvi slept inside the blanket.. Sachin want to uncovered her.. And he want to see the curves of Purvi... But this time he was unlucky because Purvi tightly covered her... Because Purvi noticed that where is Sachin's eyes while she was bandaging him... But first time she didn't felt bad.. But she can't said to Sachin because of a hesitation...

Purvi (in mind) : **koi bhi admi agar is nazar se dekhta tha to man karta tha use Mar Dalu par aaj Sachin sir... Me kuch bhi nahi bol payi... Ya shayd me bolna hi nahi chahti hu... Ho kya raha hai mujhe...**

...

Next day in gym room

Sachin again and again watching toward Purvi's each curve while she was busy in exercise and Purvi was feeling something strange... After sometime Purvi leave and sachin think: **kahi use malum to nahi pad gaya... Ki me...** And he tried to became normal..

...

 _ **That day after shopping,**_ (some scene I mentioned again)

Purvi was showing all gifts to sachin But sachin's eyes was on other shoping bag which was placed near purvi,

Sachin: **usme kya hai?**

Purvi: **kisme,**

Sachin: **vo jo side me bag hai.**

PUrvi: **kuch nahi usme mera saman hai aap ye sab dekhiye na**

Sachin: **mujhe ab vahi dekhna h, baki k liye jo bhi liya vo bata rahi to vo kyu nahi**

Purvi: **bataya na mere liye ye sari li hai, ye denim n ye braclate or kya batana**

Sachin: **ok thik hai me coffee banake lata hu phir aaram se beth k dekhte hai**

Sachin stood n went behind purvi n suddenly he attack on that shopping bag n run away from purvi... Purvi ran behind him after some time her leg stuck in sofa n she fell down over sachin. N all clothes fell on them; sachin saw some lingerie's n sanitary napkins. Purvi closed her eyes tightly,

Sachin lost in her beauty... Purvi was top on his... And he saw Purvi's half curves clearly. And again he was feeling desires...he want to hugged her tightly... He touched her dimple and say slowly: I love you... Purvi open her eyes.. Sachin saw In her eyes... Purvi was feeling Sachin's breath on her face... And she was feeling a hardness in between of her legs... She also feeling desires toward Sachin...

She also want to hug her tightly but a hesitation stopped her.. She was feeling uncomfortable due to her desires and she moved little... Sachin think that.. She was not comfortable In this situation. He stood and he leave... Purvi saw toward Sachin.. She want to stop him.. But she can't... She was feeling half in herself.. And tear dropped from her eyes...

..

In the night SHE was not able to sleep; she was reminding again n again about hall incident.

..

After mid night sachin woke up to drink water. He saw toward purvi's face. She tried to sleep but she was still awake..

They both looked each other. after that sachin slept over bed.. Purvi saw him.. Suddenly Sachin touched her face, purvi was shiver. Slowly he touched her lips. Sachin was bending over her: **i love you purvi...**

Purvi slightly got nervous on his closeness But SHE finally said: **i love u too** " Sachin moved his face more close to her, purvi was closed her eyes. The next second, She felt his lips on hers and first time they shared A lip kiss, after few second they separated. Both were breathing heavily. Purvi became uncomfortable... She was feeling strange in her lower body... She want a satisfaction but sachin turned other side..

Sachin (in mind): **Purvi ye sab Karna to chahti hai na.. Me kahi uske sath... Kal bureau se aa jau phir usse clearly bat karta hu** and then they try to sleep again

Purvi think about tarika word: **Malum hai ajeeb lag raha hoga. But ye sab apne aap accha lagne lagega or jisse tujhe abhi dar lag raha hai vo to tujhe bad me alag hi feel dega dekh lena. T** hey can't sleep all night..

…

Next day Purvi lost in thoughts and she entered bathroom... And she forgot to lock the door from inside.. Sachin entered room to ask Purvi for breakfast menu... And he saw that bathroom door was little open...

Sachin: y **e abhi tak nahane nahi gayi kya?** And he went toward bathroom but He saw Purvi was bathing beneath a shower. She was only in panty.. Sachin can't see her from front side... But he saw her fully bare back...

After saw inside, his p... was totally aroused. Purvi little moved and he saw a curve from the side... . He wants waiting to see her fully nude but time are less... So he again went toward kitchen.. He was still thinking about Purvi...

And after 10-15 min, sachin went inside room to call purvi... Purvi was dryer her wet hair. Sachin saw and lost again in her beauty. He saw her wet shirt from behind.. And he again remind about bathroom scene.. He moving closer to her n touched her wet shirt and held her shoulders (from back). SAchin pulled her closer and then he held her waist tightly. Purvi looked him from mirror. They both wanted each other's love. he hold her shoulder and kissed on her neck then Sachin came in front of her and kissed her lip passionately. Purvi was being shy while sachin was starting to kiss her.. .

Purvi moving back and stopped due to wall she try to move but Sachin hold her hands with his fingers and hold her tightly and press them on wall and kiss her forehead and He hold her lips with his lips and kissed passionately again. She also kiss him, after sometime they breathing badly suddenly Sachin started to kiss her neck, deep neck n bite it then he kissed her anywhere. She was shivering on his all kiss.. At last Sachin gathered courage And then unbuttoned her shirt, kiss her shoulder and remove her shirt completely. Purvi was closed her eyes... Sachin saw first time Purvi in only bra... he was totally aroused...

He held Purvi in her arm and took her near the bed and both was fall on the bed. He move up and remove his T-shirtand her jeans too and he started to kissing purvi again... she hold the bed sheet tightly and close her eyes. She was still shivering and blushing. He kiss and bite her upper body, kiss her stomach and belly and then he completely lying over her and kiss her lips again...She closed her eyes tightly and then sachin remove her bra and he was feeling a deep desire after saw purvi's B… .. its was very beautiful.. sachin cant control himself and he started kissing and sucking her Ni… and b… after sometime purvi started moaning.. She wants something more.. sachin slowly said in her ears: **are you ready**

Purvi held her mussels tightly. Sachin moved downside and started kissing on her legs and thighs and then he slowly remove her panty… and kissed her lower parts. He shocked to saw purvi's beauty and he touched her part and she shivered badly and closed her eyes tightly… and now he open his pant and underwear… purvi was held bed-sheet tightly and open her eyes slowly. She saw first time sachin in this condition… and she think : **is it painful..** Sachin entered a finger in her …. And she closed again her eyes… sachin kissed again her lips… and held her hands tightly from his fingers…purvi shivered with a desire and a fear too

 _ **…**_ _ **jerk.. What happened..**_

 **SHreya entered after abhijeet orderto to bring a file from sachin's home and she saw that door was opened and no one was in hall..**

 **And suddenly she hear a voice of groaning inside from purvi's room..**

…

Sachin held purvi's hand tightly and adjust himself in between of purvi's leg… and push his p… into her v… but 1st attempt was failed… and then sachin held her lips from his… and again pushed tightly and she groaning from pain and tears dropped from her eyes…she feeling something very hard thing inside her…she was feeling pain inside… sachin held her lips tightly from his lips..

..

 **Shreya:** ye awaaz .. purvi thik to hai na.. **and she slowly walked toward her room with gun… and entered the room.. she shocked after what she saw…**

sachin and purvi was fully nude and purvi shivered badly… sachin sucked her tears and start moving up and down.. first purvi was feeling a pain from inside her but after that she also enjoyed and start moaning from pleasures.. and this process continually for 15-20 mins.. in this time sachin kissed and bite her continually **shreya was still shocked and she was feeling strange to saw that scene… it is just like that she was watching a X movie..**

 **After that shreya's evil mind thought about something and she was starting recorded that scene behind the door…** after that purvi reached in 2nd part of this process.. She forgot all other thing and concentrated only sachin's movement. .he was riding faster... and purvi shivered and feeling a pleasure …after15-20 min sachin ride in her fastest. He was also moaning and Purvi's leg was fully shivered.. They were feeling very warmth inside their parts..and finally she was feeling orgasm and a voice came from her mouth… and she hugged sachin tightly…. Sachin was also released inside her and they hugged each other tightly

sachin slowly in her ears: **you are too hot ..** purvi didn't respond and smiled shyly..

sachin: **I never forget this moment** and after some time they sleep with a satisfaction in each other arms. They was not awared about shreya.. and shreya gave a evil smile..

shreya: **pahli bar shayad ek CID Officer ne aisi clip banayi hogi.. tarika ko dikhaugi to.. vo to pata nahi kya react karegi…shayad meri jagah tarika hoti to.. vo to abhi tak unhe disturb bhi kar chuki hoti…** and she laughed and went outside with that file..

...

how's it..plz review... so next one is ...

...


	3. finally he is married man

Its a celebration of abhijeet and tarika's marriage..

Full staff (old and new) joined this marriage and celebrates this marriage from last 1 week...

Its first marriage of cid team after long time, so they celebrated each day just like first day of marriage..

 _ **After 1 week**_

Tarika sat in one corner, all was laughing and talking with each other...

Shreya and kajal came near her

KAjal: **kya bat hai dr. Tarika ab to shadi ho gayi hai, ab itni udas kyu bethi ho?**

Tarika stared and making her face: **itni innocent banke bat kar rahi ho, meri shadi ko 1 week ho gaya hai... or abhijeet ko time hi nahi mere sath time spend karne ka..are tum logo ki rat rat bhar ki bate.. pareshan ho gayi hu...**

 **aise abhijeet ne itni bate kabhi nahi ki hogi, par ab to room me jane ke nam se hi, kabhi daya bula raha hai, saluke sir bula rahe hai, fready kuch kah raha hai, o godddd... shadi ke bad to aadmi log sapna dekhte hai ki kab bibi ke sath time spend kare... or ek ye hai ki...**

Shreya: **ohooo.. to madam is bat se jyada naraz hai ki abhijeet sir ke pas time hi nahi..**

Tarika: **vohi to...**

Purvi came **: kya hua tum log yaha kya bate kar rahe ho, vaha dekho na abhijeet sir kitne jokes suna rahe hai, chalo na...**

Kajal: **yaha pe serious discussion chal raha hai purvi**

Purvi: **kesa discussion sab thik to hai na**

Shreya: **tarika pareshan hai, abhijeet sir or tarika ki first night abhi tak nahi hui..**

Purvi: **tum log pagal ho, aesi bato ke piche pade ho, vaha pe itna accha mahol hai or..**

Tarika: **ye aise log hi hai, jo mere pyaar ke dushman bane hue hai... iske samne to aisi bate karna hi nahi chahiye, me abhijeet se pareshan hu, iska pati isse pareshan rahega** , kajal and shreya laughed

Purvi: **ek min mera pati matlab.. me koi shadi nahi karne wali hu... its ok... karo tum log aisi 3rd class bate, me ja rahi hu..** and she leave

Tarika: **isko ye bate 3rd class lagti hai... aane do iska number... phir batati hu.. ise bhi.. par abhi kya karu me..**

SHreya: **vese mere pas ek tarika hai taarika...**

Tarika: **bol de...** and then kajal, tarika and shreya discussed something...and joined hand with clapped..

 **...**

SHreya and kajal sat beside sachin. Pankaj told a joke and all laughed..purvi laughed badly...

Sachin slowly: **sab paglo ki fauz yaha pe hi ikkathi ho gayi.. abhijeet sir or daya sir ko bhi pata nahi aise joke pe hansi aa rahi hai.**.SHreya and kajal look toward him.. sachin ignored both of them...

Shreya: **are abhijeet sir, vo aap hume bata rahe the ki daya sir or baki purani team ke photos aapke pas me hai.. to aap bataiye na.. vese bhi yah ape itne logo se milna hua.. to sabki photos dekhne ka man kar raha hai..**

ABhijeet: **daya mere room se leke aana..**

Daya: **ha abhi aaya,** kajal and shreya shocked...

Kajal: **are daya sir aap kyu ja rahe hai... i mean... vo aapke hath ki coffee... i mean i know ek junior hu... par mujhe shreya ne bataya ki aap coffee bahut acchi banate ho... to aap agar aaj coffee bana sakte ho to please...** Daya confused and looked toward shreya..shreya became uncomfortable ...

Kajal again: **sir pleaseeee.**

Purvi: **me bana ke leke aa jati hu...sir aap album leke aaiye na ...** and she stood

 **S** hreya pulled her hand and dragged her to sit beside her...

Kajal: **purvi tere hath ki coffee hazar bar pi chuki hu... aaj daya sir k hath ki... please sir...**

Daya: **ok.. abhijeet me coffee bana ke lata hu sabke liye.. utni der tu album leke aa ja..**

Abhijeet: **ab to mujhe hi uthna padega... chalo aata hu..** kajal winked shreya... daya noticed that. abhijeet leave..

Daya: **kya chal raha hai yaha pe kajal...**

Kajal: **nahi to... kuch bhi to nahi... sir..** daya went toward the kitchen.. kajal ran behind abhijeet and locked room from outside... and hide the keys...

 **...**

Abhijeet entered room to take the album... He saw tarika came from bathroom... she wear a hot semi transparent night dress...She came close to abhijeet..

Abhijeet: **tarika ji aap.. ye kya pahan liya.. abhi vo...** tarika touched abhijeet chest..abhijeet felt embarrassment **: tari.. vo bahar sab log.. photos dekhna...** and he moved fastly toward gate and tried to open the door

Tarika: **vo ab nahi khulega.. bahut bahane ho gaye abhijeet...** and she came closer to abhijeet...

Abhijeet with jerk tone: **tarikaji.. ye sab hum phir kabhi..**

Tarika touched her face from her finger: **phir kabhi kab..pahle time batao..**

Abhijeet: **vo kal.. parso... batata bad me**

Tarika opened 2-3 button of his shirt: **ab batao abhi..**

Abhi: **tarika ji ye darwaja... khul kyu nahi..**

Tarika: **abhijeet.. please ab aaj hi vo din rahega..** and she slowly touched her lips on abhijeet chest...

Abhijeet(feeling good); **tarika sab log bahar..**

Tarika open all button: **hmm abhijeet...**

Now abhijeet look toward tarika's cleavage...

Tarika: **dekh lo abhijeet... aaj sab kuch dekh sakte ho..** she sat on the knee and kissed his stomach then touched his pants zip..

Abhijeet: **tarika ji abhi...**

Tarika opened her pant button: **yes abhijeet bolo me sun rahi hu...** and touched his underwear

Abhijeet slowly attracted toward tarika.. and suddenly he held her tarika's hand... and held her shoulder and pushed her toward floor and sat beside her... and saw toward tarika's body...and touched her belly. Tarika shivered and then abhijeet slowly touched her waist and semi lied over tarika...and kissed her forhead..

Tarika closed her eyes. Abhijeet kissed on her cheeks and then tarika felt abhijeet breath on her face. Abhijeet touched her lips and slowly rubbed her lips.. and now its happened... tarika and abhijeet shared a passionate kiss... abhijeet and tarika both were sucking and biting each other lips...

 **...Jerk...**

Daya gave all the mug of coffee...

Purvi: **ye abhijeet sir abhi tak kyu nahi aaye... me dekh ke aati hu..**

Kajal: **are purvi aa jayege na... tu shanty se beth nahi sakti kya**

Fready: **vese to mujhe bhi photo dekhni thi.. par ab me chalta hu.. nahi to meri wife mujhe dantegi... kal bhi bahut danta tha...**

Daya: **kajal abhijeet aaj bahar to aa jayega na**

 **K** ajal : **sir aap mujhe kyu puch rahe ho? Mujhe kya malum**

Daya: **nahi mujhe aisa laga ki tumhe sab malum hai..** kajal and shreya looked toward downside..

Daya **: vese tarika kaha hai.. vo dikhayi nahi de rahi..**

Purvi: **vo abhi to udhar hi bethi thi... kajal or shreya ke sath.. me dekh ke aati hu room me hogi..** shreya and kajal stopped her but she leave

Purvi returned: **sir abhijeet sir ka room to lock hai... phir abhijeet sir kaha gaye?**

Daya understood everything and smiled: **kahi nahi.. ab aaj nahi aane wala vo.. sab log aaram karne chale jao..**

Purvi: **sir hume unhe dundna...**

Sachin: **purvi daya sir kah rahe hai na.. tumse jyada chinta unko hogi na... vese bhi tum logo ka specially pankaj shreya or tumhara bus chale to rat bhar bate chalti rahe...**

Shreya: **sachin sir, aisa kuch nahi hai..**

Daya: **accha ho gaya vese bhi 1 week ke bad ab sab pending kam bhi niptane hai to chalo sab... kal sab bureau time se pahuch jana chahiye..**

 **...**

Abhijeet and tarika was breathing heavily. Tarika: **abhijeet ab bahar nahi jana**

Abhijeet who uncontrolled now: **nahi abhi nahi and he starting to again kissed her...**

After sometime abhijeet move toward down side and kissed her neck and shoulders then he remove her night top and saw tarika in black brassier.. he touched her bra and kissed slowly her cleavage and then he held her b... softly and start pressing... after sometime tarika and abhijeet both were feeling something new... and then abhijeet suddenly remove her bra and shocked after saw her.. he stopped

Tarika slowly: **kya hua**

Abhijeet: **ka... kuch nahi...** and then he touched her ni... from tongue and slowly grabbed hr b.. in his mouth and started sucking it...

Abhijeet and tarika was totally aroused... and now abhijeet uncontrolled and start kissing her every part of body... and he remove his shirt and tarika's night pant and kissed her panty and then he remove it also... and touched her v... tarika shivered..

Abhijeet started fingering in her inside... and after sometime tarika moaning with desires..

Now tarika open abhijeet zip and start rubbing toward his pe... from outside...

After abhijeet totally aroused, he remove his all clothes and lied over her... and started rubbing her body from his body... and after some time he sucked her lips tightly and spread her legs... adjust in between her legs.. and started rubbing his pe.. over her ve...

And then he pushed a stroke in tarika's ve... and tarika held abhijeet arm tightly...

And finaaly abhijeet succeed and they started moving... after sometime abhijeet ride on her fastly... then he held tarika and she sat on her top... and tarika also moved fastly and after sometime... they move more faster and tarika reached at climax and abhijeet released in her ...and kissed tarika... then tarika and abhijeet hugged each other tightly...

Abhijeet slowly: **pagal tha me.. jo itne din pas me nahi aaya**

Tarika: **vohi to..**. and abhijeet smiled and kissed her... and after some time they repeat agin all process and after mid night both slept in each other arm...

 **...**

 _ **Next day in evening**_

Daya called abhijeet: **boss aaj aana hai kya...tumhare ghar pe.**

Abhijeet: **nahi vo me abhi thoda bahar ja raha hu.. vese bhi 2 din bad bureau me to aa hi raha hu na.. tab milte hai** and he cut the phone..

Daya: **ab lag raha hai finally abhijeet ki shadi ho gayi...** and smiled and leave for his home...

...

next one is...

...

thanks all for review... sorry but this section i can't update on daily basis.. so please wait...

and sorry i will not include dareya in this section but i will try to update in separate column

and for a review hey guest again sorry..

Thanks to review.. Is fanfiction stories are based to reality... Ya in real life... I am not support this type of things.. But it's only a story... And in K rated type of stories... I mentioned shreya leave from there and after they sleeping she was clicked pics of them. And this was just for fun... Not for published... in my story it's life... shreya NE sirf ek pic tarika ko batati... Or life long vo use kisi ko bhi nahi batati.. Apne hubby ko bhi nahi... So just chill..  
I think most of fiction stories content are just for fun...  
Phir bhi agar aapko hurt hua ho to I am really very sorry... It's M rated story so I edited little...

...

And hey Mansi: don't worry dear... U read my all stories yehi bahut hai... And thanks to review.. Please take care yourself... Love you

...


	4. Tu ishaq mera tu

**Early morning, shreya awake and reading news paper...**

Shreya: kuch khaas nahi aaya news me bhi... kher me ready ho jati hu.. bureau bhi pahuchna rahega...

 **Shreya entered room and saw nivam also went toward bathroom...**

Shreya moved and pulled nivam: nivam mujhe late ho jayega... pahle me ja rahi hu...

Nivam: are wah pahle kya ho gaya tha, kitni der se uthi hui ho... pahle bhi ja sakti thi...

Shreya: me news paper me busy ho gayi thi...

Nivam: to thik ahai thodi der or wait kar lo..

Shreya: no way... mujhe pahle jana hai...

Nivam: are yar... thik hai dono sath me chalte hai... problem solved..

Shreya: accha janti hu tumko.. ek bar sath me gaye... to phir jaldi to me nikal hi nahi sakti... ab hato side me se..

Nivam: to phir wait karo... **and he pulled her and entered bathroom...**

Nivam closed half door: soch lo... sath me... ya phir wait...

Shreya: khud ko jyada intelligent samajh rahe ho... me mom ke bathroom me chai jaugi...

Nivam: ok as you wish **and he closed door and hit the door...**

...

 **On dining table**

Shreya: mumma, me chalti hu... late ho raha hai...

EVe: ok... me bhi 1-2 ghante se pahuchti hu... **and shreya leave...**

...

Nivam: ye kya shadi ho gayi or ye to ab dheere-2 mujhe hi avoid kar rahi hai... abhi to 1 sal bhi nahi hua hai shadi ko **and he think something and he smiled...**

...

 **In evening,**

 **Shreya phone ranged** , she received: hello...

Navya: shreya bhabhi please help chahiye... kuch gunde mere piche pade hue hai.. or ab... me kya karu please aap yaha aa sakti hai to...

Shreya: hello, tum bol kaha se rahi ho?

Navya: bhabhi vo aapke bureu ke pas me hi ek club house hai vaha se... bhabhi please.. aap jaldi se aa jaiye, vo log mujhe dund lege to problem ho jayegi..

Shreya: tumne nivam ya mom ko phone kiya...

Navya: aapko nahi aana ho to mat aao, me kisi or se help mang lugi... agar mom ya bhai ko malum pada ki me yaha club me aayi hu.. to surely vo log mujhe bahut jyada dantege...please aap un logo ko kuch mat batana...

Shreya: ye bhi hamesha musibat... isko self defence karna kyu nahi sikhya mom ne...

Purvi: kya hua, akele me kya badbad kar rahi hai...

Shreya: kuch nahi.. vo sun me ek kam se bahar ja rahi hu.. tu ACP sir ko inform kar dena.. jaruri hai...

Purvi: important hai to me bhi chalu...

Shreya: are tu ab is haalat me jake mujhe or jyada problem me daal degi... me sambhal lugi... me jaywanti ya ishita me se kisi ko sath me leke chali jaugi...

Purvi: thik hai... koi problem ho to..

Shreya: agar jyada kuch raha to me yaha inform kar dugi ok... **and she leave with ishita...**

...

 _ **In club,**_

 **she called navya, but she didn't received call**

Shreya: o god, vo thik ho.. **and she asked manager about navya...**

Manager: nahi to aisi koi ladki nahi aayi yaha pe...

Shreya: vo bahar ka cctv on hai kya

Manager: yes madam, **shreya checked all footage and navya was not there...**

Shreya: or koi rasta hai yaha pe aane ka...

Manager: nahi madam, vo ek emergency exit hai...

Shreya: vaha pe camera hai...

Manger: nahi vaha pe nahi hai...

Shreya: kaha pe hai vo... **Manager asked a waiter to show her exit...**

 **Shreya and ishita find all places.. but navya was not there..**.

Shreya: ye sab... suddenly she got a call from navya...

Shreya: hello, kaha pe ho tum, thik to ho na... mene har jagah dekh liya tum mujhe dikhi nahi..

Navya: bhabhi relax... me bilkul thik hu... vo ek dusre ladke ne meri help kar di... or mujhe ghar tak pahucha diya... aap ab tension mat lo...

Shreya: tum bhi.. ye bat pahle bhi bata sakti thi... kitna dar gayi thi me.. **and she was turned... and someone bumped with her.. shreya saw that man a bear bottle in his hand and hhis face was fully covered with long hat and goggles...**

Man: wanna dance with me...

Shreya: shut up **and asked ishita to leave..**.

Man dragged ishita: you want to surly dance with me... **ishita confused... she was raised her hand to slapped him, he slowly murmured in her ears... and she saw toward him with a shock...**

Shreya: ye kya badtamizi hai... or ishita ise aise dekh rahi ho, ek thappad maro muh pe, cid me hi ho na tum.. **.ishita look toward him...**

Shreya: aise kya dekh rahi ho?

Ishita: vese mujhe koi problem nahi inke sath dance karne me, i mean ab bureau se chutkara mila to...

Shreya: ishita tum, me tumse aisi umeed anhi kar sakti thi, sabse decent lagti thi tum bureau me, or yaha pe,,, kisi bhi awara ke sath involve ho jaogi kya? Kum se kum kuch .. **.but both went toward dance floor...shreya shocked...**

Shreya: ye ishita ko kya ho gaya, ye ishita hi hai na... **and suddenly she shocked..**

 **She saw that man remove his goggles and hat and starting dance with her...**

Shreya: nivammm... yaha pe... **and she was still in shock...and then she saw that nivam touched ishita waist and back move closed to him... shreya moved fast.. and pushed nivam...**

Shreya: ye kya chal raha hai...

Nivam: aap to dance kar nahi mere sath, ab inhe koi problem nahi to...

Shreya to ishita: ishita tum yaha dance karne ke liye aayi ho, me tumhe yaha pe isiliye nahi layi thi...

Nivam: par ab jab aa gayi hai to ise ...

Shreya: tum chup raho... ek shabd or nahi, mom ko tumhari harkato ke bare me pata lagna chahiye...

Nivam: bus yahi to aata hai tumhe... a typical bahu... actual me tum ho hi vahi, ye mahol, ye mahfil tum jesi ladkiyo ke liye nahi hai... vo kya kahte hai, bahanji type, ek sati savitri patni, ek adarsh bahu, ek pyaari bhabhi, ek sacchi dost, ek dutyfull person... bus... ye is type ka mahol... tum deserve nahi karti... tum ghar hi jao... **shreya boiled in anger**

Shreya: matlab kya hai tumhara...chahu to in sabse bahar nikal ke dikha sakti hu, bus tumhe problem na ho jaye phir... pariwar ka soch ke hi... agar apne pea a gayi na to tum khud hi mujhe bologe... ghar pe betho...

Nivam taunt: accha aisa kya? Ishita aaj tak isne aisi koi daring dikhayi hai kya? **Ishita smile, shreya stared her.. she bent her head...**

Nivam: himmat... daring... chahiye rahti hai shreya... **shreya look toward him... and went toward bear counter... and asked to prepared a peg...**

Some boys: aaj to lagta hai mazzaaa aane wala hai... **nivam heard**

Nivam slowly: kahi jyada to nahi bol diya..

Ishita: mujhe to aisa hi lagta hai... **Nivam look toward her and then went toward shreya...**

 **Shreya drunken two-3 glass of wine and pushed nivam and went toward dance floor.**..

 **One boy**

 _Give me give me give me love_  
 _And give me more_  
 _Thoda sa mujhse love le bhi aao_  
 _My lover gave you down n I feeling low_  
 _Again and again and again_

 **Shreya started dancing**

 _What's danger, what danger, what danger_  
 _Take me down, down, down..(4x)_

 **and she open her jacket...**

 _Aaj dikha de mujhe love karke_  
 _O baby bahon mein bharke_  
 _O jo bhi socha sapno mein_  
 _Woh aaj dikhade mujhe sab karke..(2x)_

 _Tu isaq mera, tu isaq mera_  
 _Tu hi meri raaton ka nasha_  
 _Tu isaq mera, tu isaq mera_  
 _Soya hua jism jaga (2x)_

 **and she started opening her shirt button too, all boys look toward her...nivam closed his eyes and then ran toward her and cover her from other boys...**

 **nivam:**

 _That reason that I cannot love no other_  
 _(tera pyaar)_  
 _This life I'm gonna live it longer_  
 _(tera pyaar)_  
 _I made a spell girl, I'm down under_  
 _(tera pyaar)_  
 _I keep coming back for more n more n more..(2x)..._

 **she opened nivam shirt button and held his shirt's collar...**

 **shreya:** _Kaali raaton mein_  
 _Crazy aankhon ne chuaa_  
 _Kuch mujhko kuch meri saanson ko huaa_

 **And she kissed on his chest...**

Kaali raaton mein  
Crazy aankhon ne chuaa  
Kuch tez adar lazy saanson ko huaa

Tu ishq mera, tu ishq mera  
Tu hi meri raaton ka nasha  
Tu isaq mera, tu isaq mera  
Soya hua jisam jaga..(2x)

 **she kissed on his lips... ishita shocked and all other boys too... nivam tried to away her from himself but she held his pant button and opened it...**

 **ishita closed her eyes and all boys enjoyed more and more..**

 **shreya push nivam on sofa and sat on her lap:**

 _Sardi mein garmi hai_  
 _Puri besharmi hai_  
 _Jaanam jayaaz jo_  
 _Humne woh_  
 _Galti ki hai..(2x)_

 **and she open her shirt... nivam heartbeat stopped then**

 **he gave thanks to god that she wear a inner inside...**

 _Please dikhade tu gazab karke_  
 _Labon ke paas lab karke_  
 _Socha hai jo bhi sapno mein_  
 _Woh aaj dikhade mujhe sab karke_

 **She stood on the sofa and oopen her pant button... nivam shoked and held her in his arm...**

 _Tu ishq mera, tu ishq mera_  
 _Tuhi meri iraadon ka nasha_  
 _Tu isaq mera, tu issaq mera_  
 _Soya hua jism jaga..(2x)_

 _Tu hai meri raaton ka nasha_  
 _Soya hua jism jaga_

 **Nivam went outside and sat her in the car... ishita followed him.**.

Nivam: yar ise kya ho gaya hai, me to bus mazak kar raha tha...

Ishita: sir me bureau ja rahi hu.. aap madam ko handle kijiye.. **and she went toward other side..**.

 **Nivam started the car and started driving, shreya look toward him.**.

Shreya: kyu itne me hi dar gaye... dar laga ki me sabke samne kapde na utar du...

 **Nivam shocked and look toward her..**. **and shreya started laughing...**

Nivam: to tum natak... yar me to sach me dar gaya ki...

Shreya: bus itna hi dum hai or mujhe bahanji type kahte ho... khud kya ho...? **and she started laughing..**.

 **Nivam stopped car and bent his head. suddenly he pulled her over him... and held her lips tightly from his lips...**

 **Shreya pushed him:** kyu yaha car me badi daring dikhayi ja rahi vaha kya hua tha?

Nivam: vaha kuch karta to tumhe problem ho jati...

Shreya: acccha, me vaha se nahi aayi thi tum laye the... matlab problem tumhe ho rahi thi...

Nivam: shreya.. tumhe badi iccha ho rahi hai ki me publicly sab karu...

Shreya: nahi me to bus tumhe bata rahi hu ki tum bhi vohi ho jo mujhe kah rahe the, typical husband, aadarsh beta, caring brother and all that...

Nivam: accha mere diolog mujhpe hi... hmmm kher sorry mene tumhe galat samjha ab khush...

Shreya: no... sazaa to milni hi chaiye...

Nivam: bolo kya sazaa deni hai... **shreya smiled and again started singing...**

Tu ishq mera, tu ishq mera  
Tuhi meri iraadon ka nasha  
Tu isaq mera, tu issaq mera  
Soya hua jism jaga..(2x)

Tu hai meri raaton ka nasha  
Soya hua jism jaga

 **And she sat on nivam's lap and bite his lips...nivam smiled and started kissing passionately on her lips... and then he pulled her inner...and started kissing and biting on her deep neck side..**

 **Shreya almost lost in him... and she also started kissing on his face and chest...**

 **Nivam set car seat to fully rest mode... and closed all window of car...turned off all lights and remove her inner completely and unhooked her inner garments too... Both was totally aroused... he sucked her upper parts and then kissed on her belly...after that shreya lost her control and she started moaning... he removed his pant and her pant too... and started kissing on her legs and thighs..**

Shreya: please ab or nahi... please...

. **nivam opened both undergarments...he touched and rubbed shreya's p... and kissed tightly on shreya's lip and adjust himself in between shreya's legs... and after sometime he pushed himself.. shreya was feeling warmth inside her.. and they started enjoyed that moment too... and after some time nivam and shreya both was feeling warmness inside them and they was feeling orgasm and released... both hugged each other tightly...**

...

 **Shreya entered bureau and look toward all... all was busy in works..**

Purvi: ishita tumne to kaha tha shreya ki tabiyat thodi kharab haito vo ghar gayi.. **.Ishita look toward shreya and started thinking**

Ishita: vo madam... vo club me inhone... **shreya indicated her to keep quite..**

Purvi: club me... tum log club me gaye the...

Ishita: ha vo vaha pe...

Shreya: vo navya ka phone aaya use kuch log pareshan kar rahe to me vaha gayi par jab tak shayd vo ja chukiiiiiiii... **and she think about navya**

Shreya (in mind): navya... to tum nivam ke plan me shamil thi... god mene pahle dimag kyu nahi chalaya...

Purvi: vo thik to hai na shreya...

Shreya: ha vo thik hai... bahut jyada hi... kher ...

Purvi: to tumhe kya ho gaya tha... ishita ne kaha tum bureau vapas nahi aaogi..

Shreya: ise pata nahi kya lagta rahta... aisa kuch nahi... vo me ekbar ghar jake navya se milke aa gayi thi... bus

Purvi: par phir ishita tum itni der kaha thi...

SHreya: ishita ko vaha club me uska boyfriend mil gaya tha isliye vo uske sath dance me lag gayi thi... **and she smiled..ishita shocked**

Purvi: ishita tumhara boyfriend hai...

Ishita: ha hai na... par pata nahi kyu me jab uske sath dance kar rahi thi tab shreya madam ko kya ho gaya, unhone aake mujhe dhakka de diya... or khud uske sath dance karne lag gayi. **..Purvi and shreya both shocked...**

Shreya: kya bat hai ishita, tum bolna bhi janti ho... good... accha ab sach me mere bache hue kam complete kar leti hu... phir ghar bhi jana rahega...

Purvi: par tu ishita ke boyfriend ke sath, nivam se bore ho gayi kya...

Shreya: bus na purvi, vo bus me ishita ke sath mazak...usko jalan ho rahi thi ye sab dekh ke..

Ishita (in mind): me jitna madam ki bat chupa rahi hu, utna hi ye mera mazak uda rahi hai... ab dekho.. **and she smiled...**

 **And after sometime ishita... play a recording on projector...shreya dancing on floor in club ...**

Shreya: ye iske pas kaha se aa gaya...

Ishita: vaha club me jab madam dance kar rahi thi.. kuch ladke recording kar rahe the... mene unse mobile chin liya ... to ab purvi madam, aap hi dekh lo mere boyfriend ko...

 **Purvi shocked after saw full performance...and then shreya turned and saw all team was there...all was also shocked (acp was not there :P) that saw shreya 's new avtar...**

Shreya: ishita ki bacchi, tujhe me nahi chodne wali hu...

Purvi: shreya vese me soch rahi hu.. is performance ke bad kya hua hoga... tu to pure hosh me hai... or ishita se late aayi hai bureau me to aage ki kahani... vese ishita ye clip sambhal ke rakhna kal tarika ko bhi batana hai...

Shreya: purviii ye mat bhool ki tere secrete bhi mere pas pade hue hia... samjhi... jyada boli to kal is projector pe vohi chalege...

Sachin: vese sikho purvi shreya se kuch sikho...

Purvi: hmm lagta hai kal se tution lagani padegi..

Shreya (in mind): isse accha to nivam ke sath ghar hi chali jati thi... kum se kum ye sab to na hota...

Purvi: vese kal se aa jau na ghar pe...

Shreya shocked: kisliye...

Purvi: are dance sikhne ke liye, kitna mast kiya hai na... **and all laughing and shreya hit purvi with blushed... and went toward her desk with red cheeks...**

...

So friend how's it... Next is...guess who?

I know it's after long time... But I said already I can't update this section faster... You will wait for this... Good bye


End file.
